Generally having good transparency, good heat resistance and good mechanical properties, polycarbonate resins to be produced from bisphenol A and others have many applications in various fields. However, the polycarbonate resins generally have low melt tension. Therefore, when molded through blow molding, extrusion, vacuum forming and so on, they are often defective in that their moldings could not all the time have even thickness. In addition, as they often draw down while being molded, they could not be formed into satisfactory moldings.
For overcoming the defects, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 47228/1984 discloses a method of adding from 0.1 to 2.0 mol % or so of a branching agent having three functional groups to a polymerization system to give a branched polycarbonate resin. The melt tension of the branched polycarbonate resin as produced according to that method could surely be increased in some degree, but is not still on a satisfactory level. On the other hand, in order to produce a branched polycarbonate resin having a satisfactory level of melt tension according to the method, a large amount of the branching agent must be used. In that case, however, increasing the amount of the branching agent added will lead to an unfavorable situation where crosslinked polycarbonate resins are readily produced. This is problematic in that the resins are often gelled. In addition, it is said that, with the increase in the branching agent added, the impact resistance of the polycarbonates produced is to lower. For these reasons, the acceptable amount of the branching agent is limited, and it is desired to reduce as much as possible the amount of the branching agent to be added.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,725 discloses a branched polycarbonate resin for which a tetrahydric phenol is used as the branching agent. However, the branched polycarbonate resin has low melt tension, and its moldability in blow molding, extrusion, vacuum forming and so on is not still satisfactory.
The object of the present invention is to provide a branched polycarbonate resin of which the branching agent content is controlled low and which has high melt tension and good melt characteristics and can be stably produced and molded through blow molding, extrusion, vacuum forming and so on.